Sickness
by Wicked Witch of the West21890
Summary: please read my new instalment. You will like it im sure. evil grin.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter one: Hekate's Daughter  
  
Luna walked toward her apartment, But first she would stop at Serena¹s house that was right across the street from her. Actually it wasn¹t HER place, it was actually a house that a family lived in and she was a good friend of theirs so she lived there as well. They still didn¹t know much about her. They knew what she told them, but nothing more. They didn¹t know that she was the daughter of the goddess Hekate. She worshiped her mother. She was so beautiful and had everything in the universe to do, but still seemed to have time for her, but this was not the time to think about her mother, now she had to talk to Serena.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************************************************************  
  
Serena's house  
  
Luna looked at Serena. She seemed young in the light of her purpple Lava lamp. Young to Luna anyway. She was Stanton's sister and had lived as long as he had. Longer actuly, she was two years older. She was also more powerfull, witch she brought up when ever she could. She was not only an imortal, but she was a shape shifter, she could not turn to a shadow, but any living thing that she saw she could turn into. Any animal or human. Ant tree or plant. SHe loved it. SHe also had all the powers of the daughters. Mind reading, premonitions, invisibility, telicanesis, and time travel. Why she had so much to use was because her mother kept updaition her powers. every month, week, when ever she needed it she would gain a new power. The ones that she had had since birt were probly her favorites as well. Flying, Teleportation, she could sumon an energy ball in her hand and shoot it at whoever pissed her off, she also had more types that you could ever imagine. One was a soal sucker, it would reach into her enemy ahd take the soal right out od them and bring it back to her so she could take all of its strength, and then let the person die, she couldblow up her attacker and not touch a thing around them, or blow up everything around them and leave them to stand there, perfectly fine and wonder what happened. There were so many that she didn't even know about yet.  
  
"What was it that you wante dto tell me?" asked Serena inturupting her thoughts  
  
"Oh, yes, Stanton told me aout a new plan to kill you, cross you over, what ever, made up by none other thatn my favorite person, Cassandra." UGH! she hated Cassandra, always ploting to get her brother, trying to kill Serena to get back at him for dumping her, thank god.  
  
"DO I EVER GET A BREAK?!" Serena yelled as she floped onto her bed and started to laugh. Luna soon joined her as they colapsed into a heap on her small bed, wich was small so Luna was soo on the floor beside the bet laughing.  
  
"But anyway," Luna said finaly colection herself " Can I kill her this time? I an SO tired of having to deal with that bitch." Luna said as she sumoned an energy ball showing off how much pain she could put that twerp through.  
  
"No, you know that the daughters dont't kill, besides, the Atrox can do that for you."  
  
"Yes Serena dear, but I'm not a daughter so those rules don't aply to me."  
  
"Must you always find a way to get around the rules?"  
  
"Yes" 


	2. hehe!

I'm sorry it took so long fro me to reply but i have been on holiday. I am very sorry, but I will not be updating any of my daughters of the moon works at this time. Lets just face it... THEY SUCK!! I have realized that Lynne Ewing is a sucky writer who writes BIG DICKEY STUPID SERIES!!! and i have upped my reading level to Buffy and Charmed Novels!!!!!!!!! I LOVE SPIKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!ok, im so over that. So, I will not write any more DOTM fanfiction at this time, however, if you are a Buffy the vampire slayer or Charmed fan I am currently hosting a talk show for those characters with my bestist bud Lauren. -------------------------------- I Love Spike, GO RED SOCKS!! ---------------------------------------------------------Becky. Flame me at I lok forward to hearing from you. evil laugh 


End file.
